This invention relates to the field of fuel fillers, and more particularly, to a vented fuel filler for a boat and a method of installing the filler in the boat. Powerboats and sailboats with auxiliary engines have fuel tanks mounted low in the hull, and connected by a hose or pipe to a filler mounted on deck. The fuel tank must be vented, so that as fuel enters the tank, air in the tank is displaced and exits the vent. The vent hose is connected back to the filler, because as fuel nears the top of the tank, it surges up the vent hose. For environmental reasons, this fuel surge is best directed back to the tank, rather than discharged overboard. The filler has a cap, which is vented to atmosphere, so that as fuel is consumed, air is slowly admitted to the tank to displace the used fuel. The fuel cap has the word “gas” or “diesel” inscribed upon it, so as to distinguish the fuel fill from the water fill, which is similar in appearance. The inscription is best positioned so that it faces the outboard side of the boat, and can be read from the fuel dock by an attendant.
The filler is usually mounted on a side deck at the gunwale of the boat. Boats are typically manufactured with the hull separate from the deck and the cabin sole and cockpit sole. The fuel tank is installed in the bare hull first, and then the cabin sole is installed. Then the deck is added, and attached to the hull around the gunwale. If the fuel tank were found to be leaking at this time, the structure would have to be cut apart to repair the tank. For this reason, the entire fuel supply system, including the tank, is tested before the deck is installed. The test, required by the Coast Guard, involves sealing and pressurizing the fuel system to three pounds per square inch for thirty minutes. If the pressure drops during this period, it indicates a leak in the fuel tank, or a loose fitting or hose. Thus, it would be best to install the filler on the fuel and vent hoses for the test, and not remove or disturb the connections. However, current practice is to remove the filler, install the deck, and reinstall the filler, then re-test.
The fuel filler should be mounted low to the deck, almost flush, for appearance, and to reduce the trip hazard for anyone walking on deck. The filler must be mounted in a stable position, unable to move upward or downward, nor able to rotate. Vented fuel fillers typically have a large flange around the filler top for mounting the filler on the deck. The flange requires that the filler be installed from the above the deck. The vent attachment to the side of the main body necessitates a keyhole-shaped hole be made in the deck to install the filler. Such a hole is problematic and time-consuming to cut. The tank and vent hoses must then be connected from beneath the deck, in close quarters. Wielding tools in these close spaces is difficult. It would be advantageous to be able to cut only one round hole in the deck, and to install the filler from below without removing the hose connections.
Fuel fill devices for boats are known, and have taken a variety of configurations in the past. Some fuel fillers in the prior art are shown in the following patents:
Bucci, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,663, and Whitley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,324, each has a vented filler with a large flange. These fillers must be installed from above through a keyhole-shaped hole.
Pountney, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,645, discloses a filler that is not vented. The tank vent is separate, and requires a separate gas can with a special connector to catch the fuel surge overflow. While this filler can be installed from below through a round hole, it requires a second deck hole and fitting for the vented overflow.
Crowley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,238, shows a split collar for a fuel filler pipe. This collar is intended for connecting two rigid pipes together. It cannot be used to mount a filler on a boat deck. It has no structure to hold the filler from moving upward or downward, or to prevent rotation in the deck hole. The collar is too high, and would pose a trip hazard. There are no holes for fasteners, nor room for any.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a vented fuel filler for a boat that can be installed from below the deck.
There is a further need to provide a vented fuel filler of the type described and that will permit pressure testing and subsequent installation without removing the hose connections.
There is a yet further need to provide a vented fuel filler of the type described and that requires only one round hole in the deck, not multiple holes or keyholes.
There is a still further need to provide a vented fuel filler of the type described and that has a vented cap, which will allow rotational adjustment of the cap so that inscriptions can be read from the fuel dock.
There is another need to provide a vented fuel filler of the type described and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large quantities of high quality.